


Summer Lovin’

by wildwordwomyn



Series: rounds_of_kink [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rounds_of_kink, Erotica, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer in Ipswich. The boys are bored. It goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickey_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mickey_stone).



> Prompt: heat  
> Kink: well-f*cked  
> Prompter: mickey_stone
> 
> Hope mickey_stone likes what I did with the prompt. Gay sex. No real plot. Just porn from Pogue's POV. Oh, and a little bit of it is supernatural.

In the summer, Ipswich, Massachusetts, is a boring place. Especially if you’re a townie like me and the boys. It doesn’t matter that _we’re_ not. How can witches with supernatural powers be boring, right? It’s just that, in order not to use our powers without a really good reason we tend to do what everyone else in this town does. We play pool, eat, sleep, swim at public pools and pick up girls. And when all else fails on really hot days we skinny-dip at the local lake. Today turns out to be one of those days.

“Hey! Check it out!” Reid calls out as he swan dives off a rock ledge. His skin shines golden from the sun as he glides into the water. I hate to say it but he’s the best diver I know. Perfect form. Barely a splash, if any. The bitch of it is he knows he’s good.

“Jackass!” Caleb shouts when he surfaces. “What should we do today?” he asks, facing me where we sit on the grass at the edge of the water. I lazily watch his full lips as he talks.

“Nothing,” I answer. “It’s too damn hot!”

“I could make it rain…” Tyler suggests helpfully.

“No, Ty. Thanks anyway.” But he says it gently, smiling. Tyler always has been and always will be the runt of our litter. He’s also the one we love the best.

I lay down on my back, shielding my eyes. Suddenly I shiver, feeling something cool curling its way around my nipples. They get hard instantly. “Reid!” When I open my eyes and look around Caleb and Tyler are in the water and Reid’s beside me, using his power.

“What?” His eyes are ink black and his tone is anything but innocent. “Just trying to cool you down, man…”

I try to glare but it’s too hot. And the truth is whatever he’s doing feels good. The coolness moves slowly down my chest to my stomach, tracking my abs then moving further down to my groin. Next thing I know I feel a slick hand wrap around my dick. I start to say something but Reid’s mouth seals itself to mine. We’ve done this before, had sex, but this time is different. Because the others are around. Because his kiss is deeper and wetter and cooler. His tongue slides into my mouth and I can’t help but moan. He strokes my dick with the invisible hand faster and faster, kissing me harder and harder until I spray us both with come.

“Still hot, Pogue?” Reid asks, winking. The bastard.

“Shut up, dipshit.” Caleb and Tyler come out of the water right as I’m trying to bitch-slap Reid.

Tyler looks down at me, at my dick, and immediately drops to his knees. His lips spread into a shy smile. Then he swallows me whole like someone who has obviously done this a million times. I watch his head bob up and down, getting turned on again already. I whimper when he pulls away and gasp when he kisses me quickly. I can taste myself. He goes back to sucking my dick, making me groan deep in my throat. I’m tempted to grab his hair and hold him still so I can fuck his mouth but I fist the grass we’re on instead.

“Taught him well, don’t you think, Pogue?” Caleb grins sexily. He and I have never fucked and I wonder now what it’d be like. “Does it feel good?” he whispers huskily into my ear. I close my eyes, unable to get my brain to work correctly. “Does it? If not, he can stop-”

“No...Fuck!...” My hips start twisting.

“Then be nice to poor Ty. Tell him he’s doing a good job.”

“…Jesus!...Okay, okay…Ty…God, don’t stop!” I finally grip Tyler’s hair, coming into his mouth. He takes it all, calmly wiping his mouth when I’m done.

I think this may be it, that they may be through with me when Caleb grabs Tyler’s arm and pulls him close. They’re on their knees, swaying a little and when they kiss it’s enough to make my dick twitch. Tyler melts into it as Caleb takes control, causing our baby boy to moan. He lets go to chuckle when he sees how hard Reid is. Then he kisses Reid. And for the first time Reid has nothing to say. He doesn’t fight, just gives in. It’s hotter than, well, than me kissing Reid was. As they kiss I feel a hand on my dick. I think it’s Tyler’s until I notice that he’s leaning against Reid’s back, focused entirely on touching his body with confident hands. Reid throws his head back onto Tyler’s shoulder when Caleb lets him go to lie on top of me.

His limbs are lean and muscular and he’s hard as a rock. I still feel the hand on my dick as he grinds into me. “Gonna fuck you,” he growls, biting my neck.

I can’t answer, can’t say yes or no, but he understands. He spreads my legs wide open and slides into me. He murmurs something about tightness and pulls out. Then he slams in fast and hard, his dick thick and long, then pulls out again only to push in slow. I don’t want to be teased though. I grab his ass and make it clear this isn’t the time. He smiles softly, his dark eyes twinkling. He fucks me for real then. Deep thrusts that have me leaving long trails of scratches down his back and almost busting his eardrum with how loud I shout his name. I get now why Tyler melted, why Reid melted. Caleb has a power all his own that has nothing to do with using. He kisses me while he’s fucking me, groaning, panting. And when he comes my ass drinks up every drop.

“God, Pogue,” he whimpers when I clench and come. Afterwards he sinks down into my arms.

“…Yeah…” I breathe, fucked out but still horny.

“Ty’s turn.” He holds out a sure hand to him, telling him it’s alright.

Caleb pulls out gently and climbs off me so Tyler can take his place. You wouldn’t know it to look at him but the boy has a big dick, and when he fucks me he certainly isn’t shy about what he does with it. It hurts in the best kind of way. He leaves the biggest hickeys on my collarbone by the time he’s through. I don’t think it’s possible for me to come again but I do. Then when he’s done Reid takes his place. I want to say I stop it from going any further but I don’t. I’ve been in Reid so many times it’s only fair that he have a go at me. And like his talent for diving he’s a natural at fucking.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” I scream to prove it, coming again just as Reid groans, pulls out and comes on my chest.

When it’s all done, when they’ve all gotten off and I’m feeling sore and sweaty and sticky and sleepy Caleb smiles gently. He kisses me then, sweetly, softly. Reid rolls off me onto Tyler. I hear their sex sounds from far off as I try to return to the land of the living again. Caleb sits up, pulling me toward his lap. When I get the hint I use to move myself over there, sinking down on his hungry dick. He lets me set the pace this time. I take it slow and easy, licking my way into his warm, generous mouth as my hands roam over his shoulders and back. Within minutes I press myself against his front, suddenly needing to come again. When I do he laughs. The last thing I remember after that is his voice in my ear, telling me he’d take care of me before I pass out with him still in me.


End file.
